


The Demon's Pet

by Shnuggletea



Series: Kiss List [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Modern AU, demon's pet, inukag - Freeform, kiss list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: InuKagHeated kisses: Breath huffing into mouths, angrily or passionately. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer.-breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths-moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bedkissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s-one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other-starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passionAt a partyNo reasonHellboy x Kainushi was Akuma: Kagome had a simple life. The small town she lived in caused her blue eyes made her a target for rumors. Rumors that she never gave much thought to until the truth comes out. It's hard to be too upset with having ancient and rare powers when it means you get to be manhandled by a super hot half-demon.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Kiss List [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	The Demon's Pet

I wasn’t sure where I was going but I was also pretty sure, I wasn’t supposed to know. The black bag over my head was a big clue. And I was pretty sure this had everything to do with what happened last week.

_ One Week Ago… _

As usual, I was surrounded by children. “Sensei, sensei, sensei!!”

I didn’t really have a problem with any of them, they were all very cute. But it was also my day off. “Guys, give me a break here, would’ya?”

They all wore small frowns and large sad eyes; so I caved. “Fine. What are you guys up to?”

I had been relaxing at the local cafe. Sitting outside had been my mistake; such a small town the kids always found me when I did this. But it was such a pretty day. One of the first days of spring; it promised to yield many more beautiful sun-filled days. I was already getting dragged out of my comfy spot and had to throw bills on the table before I technically skipped on my bill. 

“Let’s go to the park!” Little Yoshie screamed and the others agreed.

So I found myself in the middle of the town at the playground. I swear they put it here so everyone could watch everyone else’s business. They all watched me; other parents passing and giving me the eye, old biddies gossiping after they passed (still in earshot), and the leering looks I got from those inside the shops around us while they ‘worked’. We could get rum ripple cheesecake delivered here from Tokyo and yet the old legends and stories led the way of life here. 

I was used to it, the stares and whispers. I was born here, after all, along with the bright blue eyes I had in my eye sockets. The stories ran rampant through this town about blue eyes like mine. I never saw the big deal; I wasn’t cursed like they said. I never had anything happen to prove otherwise but everyone still kept their distance. The kids didn’t mind but they would someday when the stories hit home and were understood better. For now, their young minds couldn’t comprehend things like curses. Plus, the parents of the kids pulling me around all worked in the city (Tokyo) so they were less interested in things like ‘blue-eyed demons’ and their curses.

The only reason I was allowed to be a TA at the elementary school was because I was eighteen with no one else to take care of me. No one wanted to be responsible for the orphan with bright blue eyes. So when I turned fifteen and was looking for work, the church took pity on me and set me up with the job. I wondered every day since I became an adult when they would take it away from me. 

The annoying tune of an ice cream truck overtook other thoughts as I drifted back to reality. The kids all ran for it, ones with me and those on their own. It was weird; this was the first time I’d ever seen an ice cream truck in this town. Everything was changing except me it would seem. 

I didn’t recognize the man driving the truck either. That set off warning bells for me more than anything else. We knew everyone in this town (unfortunately) and the kids didn’t know to be cautious like I did.

I was inspecting the menu closely when Yukka tugged on my sleeve. “Sensei, can I have some ice cream?”

The ones that came with me looked up with big eyes and I once again caved. “Ug, fine.” They got what they pleased and left me with the bill. I knew I shouldn’t spoil them like this but who knew how long I had until the town poisoned them against me? “So, what’s the damage?”

Everyone had left to eat their treats, leaving me alone with the strange ice cream man. He was decent looking, mildly attractive. And he looked like he was around my age or a little older. That didn’t make me feel any better about the situation; I still felt uneasy with him. Especially when he smiled at me; his teeth a little yellow from smoking. “For the prettiest woman in town? No charge!”

I glanced back at the kids and then at him. “Seriously? THat has to be thirty dollars worth of ice cream.”

“You’ll pay me back. Won't you, Kagome?”

“How… how do you know my name?” I heard a whimper behind me and turned back. A gasp escaped when I saw every child lifeless on the ground. They hadn’t even finished their treats, just fell where they stood. “Wha… what did you do to them?!”

“I was going to eat these kids and move on to the next,” I screamed because the man was suddenly beside me, “but imagine my luck when I found something as succulent as you here instead? Someone like you… a rarity that I’ll savor to the last bite, I swear.”

The man grabbed my arm but then reared back with a squeal. He glared at me like it was my fault. Then he… changed. His jaw lengthened as did his arms. His back bent over like a hunch and he crawled, like a monkey, back towards me. On instinct, my arm pulled back and launched; my fist connected with his temple and he flew into the side of his truck. It rocked and he hit the ground.

While I… “FUCK that hurt!!!” I was clutching my hand, sure it was broken, while the monster got back to its feet. “Fix whatever the hell you did to them right now!!”

He reached up and pushed his jaw back up, hooking it together so it looked more like the one he started out with. “Agree to be mine and I’ll give them back. Otherwise, I’m going to gobble them up instead.”

What did I really have to live for? I had no one and nothing but these kids had their whole lives ahead of them. It was a no brainer. “Fine. But I’m not doing shit until I see them moving and acting normal!”

“They’re just asleep. As if I could do more with you here.” He leered over me, looking at my eyes. “I see. You haven’t awakened have you? What a shame. To die before realizing your full potential?”

“My full potential?”

Bitter laughter filled the park. I searched for the source, noticing how empty the whole town suddenly was. No wonder no one had come to save the children; where had the damn town gone??

My eyes found the one laughing; a man. No that wasn’t right. He wasn’t a man. Not fully. Either that or the ears on top of his head were fake. Seeing as the creature before me looked like a messed up primate, I was sure the ears were real. 

The dog-man stalked up to us, glaring at the creature but occasionally tossing me a look. “A low level demon like you could never handle a woman like her.”

He was tall and built. Damn, someone  _ worked out _ ! I stopped myself from drooling, the tight, red t-shirt he wore was showing every inch of his body; he might as well have been shirtless. He had his hands in the pockets of his dark, tight jeans and a long braided cord of white hair over his shoulder. 

Mother fucker was dreamy.

The monkey man beside me tried to grab me again and when he pulled back in pain (for some reason) the perfect ten with ears laughed. It made my heart skip; a mixture of confusion, fear, and attraction that had me reeling. Monkey man glared back at the new guy and it suddenly felt like some kind of competition as monkey man squared up as much as he could. 

“I saw her first. She’s mine already!”

“She just doesn’t know any better. You’re taking advantage and that just pisses me off more.”

The two were face to face and growling at each other. So I took the opportunity to check on the kids. I didn’t care if either of the crazy weirdos noticed while I checked for a pulse on each of them and tried to wake them up.

The monkey laughed. “They won’t wake until I say so.”

“Then say so, dammit! We had a deal!!” I screamed back.

Suddenly, the sexy, dog man was standing over me and his eyes were on fire. “You made a deal with this asshole?!”

“I… I….” Wait a minute, why the hell did I feel guilty? “What’s it to you?! I’m not going to sit back and let these kids get hurt!”

The glare the strange man wore softened as his eyes drifted over the small bodies littered all around. And then he lifted his wrist to his mouth; I noticed the small silver band on it then. “Miroku, did you hear that?” I didn’t hear anything from another person but he kept talking after a moment. “Then get your ass down here and take care of it!”

Dog man lowered his arm and stared down at me again. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He was crouched before me in a blink of an eye and had my chin between his fingers. I swear I saw claws but it was all so fast. His glowing gold eyes weren’t my imagination though, they were hypnotizing. “You’re too precious to let some low life consume you.”

“HEY!!”

The monster behind us wanted attention; his face was really red. Now he looked like a baboon. A laugh sputtered from me at the thought and super hotness shot me a wink that made my heart flutter. He did that on purpose.

“Do you know who I am?! I’m not weak! I found her; teal eyes and all!!”

I didn’t get what my eye color had to do with it but the dog man wasn’t confused, getting to his feet and stuffing his hands back in his pockets. “I’ll give you that. You’re strong enough to enter this town even with her protection.” I wondered who the ‘her’ was but then the dog man looked back at me. “Even without knowing it, her teal eyes are still so strong. Too strong for you to touch her. So you might as well give it up.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?!”

Dog man growled and suddenly the monkey man was pinned to the ground by him. He was wild, snarling at the monster that had attacked me and so many. If he was directing his anger towards me, I might have been scared. 

I watched as the dog man tightened his hold on the monkey man’s neck, watching as his crawls (not my imagination) dug into his skin. “I’m the one that’s going to kill anyone she’s dumb enough to promise herself to.”

“Wh…. who are you…” Monkey man strained and I strained to listen.

“I’m far more powerful than a piece of shit like you. But I thank you for the meal.” Dog man glanced my way and grinned. “Close your eyes.” For some reason, I obeyed. And I was glad because the screams that came from the monster were more than enough to make my blood curdle. Next thing I knew, I was being helped to my feet while keeping my eyes closed tight. He chuckled and slowly opened my eyes to his. “That’s a good girl.”

Talking to me like that had me shoving him back. The monkey man was gone without a trace and as much as I wanted to ask, deep down I really didn’t want to know. Not yet. It was then I noticed the other man there. He looked like a priest or something, walking around in robes. He had his hand out over the children and before I could race over to tackle him, Doggy had his arms around me to stop me. 

“He ain’t gonna hurt them. He’s helping them wake up.”

“How?”

“His hand sucks the negative energy up. But you shouldn’t get near. I have no clue what would happen to him or you if you got close to his power with yours.”

I turned, curious of course. Doggy was smirking down at me with his stupid gorgeous face full of knowing. “What are you talking about?”

Then… he patted my head. “Keh, I’m sure if you think about it, you’ll figure it out soon enough.” 

I pushed his hand away hard and slapped his shoulder. He just laughed and spun me back around. His friend had stopped whatever he was doing but the kids were still out cold. “You said he would help them?”

“He did. All the bad shit inside them is gone. You just need to give them a kick start.”

“ME?!” He held my shoulders, keeping me from looking at him again. When I tried to pull from him to shake a child, he seemed to read my mind and held me still. “How am I supposed to do anything?”

Doggy ignored my irritation and pulled me back. His chest was rock hard and warm. It bled through my thin sweater easily. “Calm your thoughts and your breath. You can help them and you know it. Just focus.”

I didn’t understand but, at the same time, I did. There was something inside me that (to be honest) had always terrified me. It was like a bubble inside me that, if popped, would change everything. So I had left it alone. But this odd and strong man wanted me to touch it. If it was just him, I would have hesitated, told him to back off. However, it wasn’t just him. My students were laying before me in need of help. 

And I was the only one that could; I knew that for sure.

So I touched the bubble and it popped. Doggy’s hands remained on my shoulders while the energy that had been trapped inside flexed and exited me. The guy that had ‘helped’ before jumped back like I was a bomb; dodging the strange purple light that flowed out of me. There was no control over it; it was as if I was purging myself of it as much as I could. It flowed without end over the park, edging on the sidewalk before curling back in. It washed over the children and, one by one, they started to move or make a sound of life. 

“Good, good. Now bring it back in.”

At Doggy’s words, the light sucked back into me with a pop. It was like whiplash, slapping back into me and knocking me further into his hold. He caught me; fully in his arms as he held me off the ground. He was smiling softly down at me and I searched his face with exhaustion begging me to close up shop. 

“You did good. Rest. I’ll see you again soon.”

Now…

No one in the whole town seemed to notice. It was like it never happened. But with my bubble popped I knew it was all real. And I thought I had gotten away clean. Again, the black bag over my head had me thinking differently. There was no one to stop the men that showed up in black suits and black SUVs from shoving me into the back of one. 

At least I was finally getting out of that tiny, backwards town. Even if it was for a short while.

Pulled from the car, they still didn’t remove the hood. I was left to stumble in their hold as they dragged me around. “Can you guys take it easy?? I know I’m marked or whatever the hell is going on but I do have feelings!!”

Shock surprise, I was ignored. I heard linoleum under my feet and then an elevator. We were going down… really far down, my ears popped. Maybe I was being taken to a psych ward or a morgue?

The doors dinged and opened and I was shoved onward. Any other sound was blocked out by music playing deafeningly loud. Hard rock mixed with the sound of metal clinking together. And feet shuffling. “Whoa, was all this necessary?!”

The hood was ripped off and I was blinded by the bright artificial lights. I recognized the man before me; black hair and dark eyes, it was his robes that triggered my memory. The man that had ‘helped’ the children was standing before me now. 

“Hello again. Sorry for the rough treatment but there’s regulations and all that to deal with…”

“Wow! Inuyasha you weren’t kidding!” I turned, a small furry dog was talking towards me as he sat on the railing of the long raised walkway we stood on. A cat walk or something, the small creature smiled and stared at me. “She has really pretty blue eyes!”

“Shippo, you idiot, they’re not just something to look at!” The men released me and I peered over the edge down to the lower level. It was filled with work out machines and weights. Everything a person would need to get and stay ripped. Which was probably why I found Dog Man mid lift of some massive weights. “Her eyes are dangerous to a weak little demon like you!”

“Hey!”

“He’s right Shippo. You should be weary of her until she gets control.”

The monk and puppy were going on and on while the men in suits left. I was staring. Dog man was in the middle of the room, no shirt on, pushing a metal bar with at least five hundred pounds on it up like it was a small struggle. Sweat gleamed on his taut muscles from the fluorescents above and I quickly wiped at my mouth before anyone (hopefully) noticed. 

He dropped the weights back on the rest above his head (no spot) and I quickly looked anywhere but at him. I could still feel his eyes on me while I examined the rest of the room. Someone turned down the music and I looked for them instead. Another man, long brown hair and… a tail. Could this get any weirder??

All eyes were on me and it had the skin on the back of my neck tightening. “There’s no need to be scared, Kagome-san.”

I glared at the monk. “How do you know my name?!”

The monkey monster had known it too. As well as Dog man, who was whipping himself down roughly with a towel. But I wasn’t watching… much. “Let’s just say, it’s not a big secret.”

“Let’s just say, that’s a bullshit answer,” I growled back.

Dog man and the one with the tail chuckled. The one with the tail was the next to speak but I was already making my way down the stairs towards Doggy. “You think we didn’t know about you already? Even that low-level demon knew your name, didn’t he?”

“So… you asked my neighbors; that’s what you’re telling me?”

“Those idiots didn’t know what they were pushing away. They’re going to have a hard time now that you’ve left.” 

I looked right at Doggy for the first time since I arrived and challenged him head-on. “Who says I’ve left?”

“She’s right,” the room shifted and the atmosphere changed completely, a woman in a smart suit sauntered down the stairs behind me with the Monk following close, “Kagome is a guest here. That’s why she had to wear the hood. I have yet to decide if she’s allowed to stay.”

“Cut the shit, Sango, and look at her damn eyes.” Dog man roared.

Sango leaned in and looked close. “Hmmm… you might be right, Inuyasha. But I still need to see more before I’ll agree to usurp this woman from her life.”

I accidentally laughed in the woman’s face and turned to Doggy with my hand over my mouth. When he tilted his head at me in confusion, more laughter spilled out until I was nearly on the floor. “Inu… yasha??? That’s your… name?? BWAHAHAHA.”

I was swept up by dark and angry ambers but still couldn’t stop giggling. “What’s wrong with it?”

His rage didn’t scare me in the least and I couldn’t explain why; pushing him back with little effort. “Nothing. It fits you  _ perfectly _ .”

Sango stepped between and Inuyasha flopped back to the workbench he had been working out on. He looked a little bit like a scolded puppy and I felt a twinge of guilt about it. “You met Inuyasha before when your town was attacked. I understand you got pretty close to a demon? And that you helped out in the end?”

I shrugged. “I just helped out my students.”

She patted me on the shoulder and smiled. “Good. Innocence should be protected at all costs. It’s why we’re here.”

“Um… where is here exactly?”

I knew they couldn’t tell me much (hence the hood) but something was better than nothing. Sango looked shocked but recovered quickly. “All you need to know is that we’re the good guys. And if you want to stay, you have to prove your worth.”

“So if I don’t want to stay?”

Inuyasha huffed loudly and I glanced his way, but otherwise ignored the pouty puppy. “Then we will take you home after we’ve assessed your powers.”

“You saw them already,” I said, pointing at Inuyasha, “you can tell them I’m nothing special.”

“Inuyasha and Miroku already gave their reports on the incident. And now I have to see it for myself for anything official. This is not how we usually do this, but you’re a special case.” Sango went on.

“Special?” She didn’t say anything more, turning to leave. “Wait! How long is this going to take? I have a job and a life and… I didn’t bring anything with me since I was  _ shoved _ into a car  _ against my will _ !!”

Sango didn’t turn around, continuing up the tall staircase in her stilettos (like a boss), and waving her hand in the air back at me. “It won’t take long and we have some clothes for you.”

“Hey,” Inuyasha was standing on top of me, twisting a few of my hairs around my ear like it was no big deal, “I’m sorry they were rough with you but you can’t go back home. You need to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because more creeps like the one last week are going to come for you now that you’ve awakened.”

I knocked a fist against his solid shoulder, glancing down at his chiseled chest and noticing the black marks of tattoos on his chest, ribs, and arms for the first time. “You mean the awakening you  _ made  _ me do?”

“I didn’t do shit, you had to save those kids. No one else could have.”

Oh yeah, right. The kids. “They’re doing alright, by the way. Not that you asked but they don’t remember a thing.”

“One of the benefits of our job. Memory swiping.”

My high ponytail’s weight was felt when I tilted my head at him, curious. “Will mine be erased when I leave here?”

“No, because you ain’t leaving!”

His eyes danced to my chest like he could hear my heart. The ears that flicked on top of his head had me believing he could so I crossed my arms over my chest to try and block the sound. “You’re not the boss of me.”

Just like last week, Inuyasha grabbed my chin with his fingers. This time, I felt his claws push against my skin. “Remember what happened when that demon tried to touch you? Notice how I have no problem touching you? That’s because I’m way more powerful than him. You should listen to me.”

“Just because you have the power doesn’t mean I should be afraid of you.”

A grin pulled at his lips, showing me the sharp teeth inside his mouth. “Feh, maybe it’s not my strength you should be worried about and how I can touch you however I please?”

As if to prove his point and tease me like the hot jerk he was, his fingers on my chin trailed down my neck and stopped just before brushing the tops of my breasts. Mainly because I knocked his hand away but also because someone cleared their throat and broke the mood. The guy with the tail was standing close by and smirking. “Careful. She looks like jail bait to me.”

I lifted a hand with my middle finger up at him. “I’m eighteen, jerk.”

He chuckled and Inuyasha grabbed my hand to pull it down. “She should probably change.”

I glanced down; wondering what I would be doing that my sweater and jeans wouldn’t allow. I was pretty sure, I didn’t want to know.

oOo

It was the same as the last couple of days. In the borrowed sweats (dark blue with a strange cross insignia on the t-shirt) I was led to a room with a high ceiling and padded walls. And one large two-way window. Alone inside the room, I waited for the assignment of the day. None had been too daunting but were mostly annoying. And I didn’t see what they had to do with my powers at all.

The first day I had to do gymnastics. Which I hadn’t done since High School and remembered very little. I could still climb the rope and balance on the beam but the rest looked like a dumpster fire. The second day was puzzles. Strange metal pieces that looked the same in color and size but varied in shape. I went from physically tiring to mentally then back again as the third day they had me do a physical. Timing me as I ran a mile, counting my push-ups and pull-ups, seeing how high I could jump, and then watching me stretch. I had reservations about what today would be since the room was completely empty. There wasn’t even a chair.

A door opened and I expected Hoola hoops or something just as ridiculous. But instead, a strange woman walked in. It was the color of her eyes; blood red and locked on me from the start. The intercom buzzed and Sango cleared her throat from behind the curtain. “Alright, Kagome. Let’s see what you can do.”

I stared at the glass and went “Huh?” but there was no answer. Not from them anyway, the strange woman shimmered (for lack of a better word) before me with a nasty sneer on her face. “You’re yummy. Can I eat her when I’m done?”

“No, Yura.” Inuyasha’s voice cut in from behind the curtain and my eyes shot to the mirror. I couldn’t see a thing but I knew he was there. 

“Pitty,” Yura said and then out her hand on me. She shrieked and pulled back just like Monkey monster had. So this woman was like that guy? Yura tried to punch me but I somehow caught her fast fist before it connected with my jaw. She screamed until I let her go, shocked at everything I had done; understanding none of it. “Guess those eyes aren’t just for looks?” Yura righted herself and shook her hurt hand hard. “So I can’t touch you? Don’t worry sweetheart, I have other means.”

Before my eyes (similar to Monkey man) the once beautiful woman changed into something else. Her hair flew out behind her head and swept upwards until I was domed by it. “Oh my god…”

I stepped back too late as the strands wrapped around my wrists and pulled me from the floor. Dangling, Yura got in my face and was careful not to touch. “I may not be able to touch you with my hands but you’re nothing against my strands, are you?”

I twisted from her red lips and put my nose high in the air. “Lady, breath mints. Use them!”

She growled and my side burned. Hairs in the shape of a fist had slammed into my ribs. The pain had me in shock and allowed the second and third blow to come without my resistance. It HURT. I was scared. I didn’t know if anyone would stop Yura from killing me. And I didn’t want to die.

I twisted my back and arched so the fourth hit sailed past my body. Then I wrapped my hands around what I could of the strands around my wrists. I couldn’t explain it; I could only feel the lavender power inside me as it sought out the woman’s power. It wanted to cancel it out. Nutrify the darkness that threatened it. It didn’t want to kill; probably because I didn’t want to kill. I watched as Yura’s hair fizzled and sizzled like bacon in a pan, falling to the ground as ash. 

Yura was in shock and I didn’t know if it was painful. But it quickly turned to anger that was aimed at me. “You bitch.”

“That’s enough, Yura,” Sango warned overhead but it was clear Yura wasn’t listening. “Yura, stand down!”

I took a step back while Yura moved closer. She wasn’t going to stop just because someone told her to. She wanted blood; my blood. With my power so fickle, I didn’t think I could hold her off. It was all still new to me and I really didn’t want any of ‘it’. I didn’t want to get better at ‘it’. Her weird hair turned into spikes aimed at my heart and my mind went blank. 

Everything stopped in an instant and it took me a minute to figure out what was going on with everything going so fast. But Inuyasha had an arm around Yura’s throat. She was clawing at it; trying to get free. “Kagome. Go to your room.” Inuyasha was glaring at me while I was trying to get thoughts (like walking) to work in my head. For some reason, the first fluid thing I wrapped my head around was how Inuyasha had Yura pressed tightly to his body. Irrational jealousy followed quickly after. “Go!!”

Pissed beyond regular functioning, I stormed past the two. I heard Inuyasha growling at Yura as I hit the open door. Something about playing nice with other demon’s toys and rage nearly burned me alive. I wasn’t even close to my ‘room’ when someone started following behind me. Spinning on my heel, I was shocked when it wasn’t Inuyasha. And a little more hurt but that was an issue for another time.

“You were really good!” The small fox demon Shippo cheered.

“Funny. Didn’t seem that way.” I muttered.

Shippo shrugged. “You kept Yura from hurting you. If Inuyasha hadn’t budded in I think you would have taken her down.”

So Shippo was watching too? Was I just a  _ toy _ for all of them to watch and play with? “Glad I could entertain.”

I rolled my eyes as well as my body as I turned away from the kitsune. He didn’t take the hint though. “You’re holding back though. Why?”

“Maybe I’m just not that good?”

“Or you’re scared.” Shippo and I both looked up; Koga was standing next to my room, leaning against the wall as if waiting. “No one would blame you if you were.”

I was scared. Terrified of the power inside me since I was a child. The same power these people wanted me to grow and gain control of. But what if there was no controlling it? It was my curse and I had worked so hard to keep it to myself all my life. And I was wearing my fear on my face because Koga smirked and chuckled. My anger came back to the surface and swallowed all other feelings. 

“Fear has nothing to do with it. I refuse to be anyone’s toy.”

Koga grinned but it dropped quickly as he got off the wall in a hurry. “Until you get control over your gift, you’re everyone’s toy.”

Shippo and Koga backed away to hide while I faced Inuyasha head-on, turning (since he’d snuck up from behind) to glare back at him. His face was passive; his hair pulled up to his crown in a pile similar to mine. His ears were pushed back but flicking without a rhythm. With his arms crossed over his chest (thick muscled logs that made my heart quiver) I focused on the strange markings on his arms with the sleeves of his hoodie ripped off at the shoulders. He had on matching sweat pants that had the same insignia as mine. But his were red.

I did my best to match his stance; while he came off as intimidating, I came off as a pouting child. “I don’t want to be here.”

“You’ve made that clear. With your slack-ass efforts.”

“I’ve been working my ass off to please you people!” I screamed, stomping a foot and thrusting my hands to my sides in fists. Just like a child. “I’m not who you think I am, who you want me to be! And you can’t keep me here!!”

Inuyasha’s hand brushed my cheek and my first thought was ‘when did he get so close’ while my second was ‘what the hell was tattooed on his knuckles’? His claws wrapped around the back of my neck and yanked me in close to him. Well… closer, my chest now against his and forcing me to crane my neck to look up at him. Because there was no escaping his dark and glowing orbs. How did he do that? Make his amber eyes look like neon lights?

“Then I’ll just have to give you a reason to stay.” He growled and I found myself watching his mouth. It got closer as Inuyasha brushed his nose against mine like a dog begging to be petted. He twisted his head and I closed my eyes, feeling his breath rush across my lips. “We’ll have to continue this later.”

Inuyasha had already let me go and I struggled to ‘wake up’. I was dreaming that he was going to put his lips on me; it was the only thing that made sense as I slowly opened my eyes and found Inuyasha walking the other way from me. Sango passed him as Inuyasha left me behind, looking scary and sexy in her pantsuit and heels. It wasn’t until she put her hand on my shoulder that I stopped watching Inuyasha’s retreat; his back rolling under his hoodie and his ass looking really good in red.

“Good work today, Kagome.” I twerked up a brow at her and she frowned back. “You did better than most would against a high-level demon like Yura.”

“Yeah, I did great. Up until the part where Inuyasha had to save my ass.”

Sango clucked her tongue and threw her glare in the direction that Inuyasha left in. “He shouldn’t have barged in like that. But he’s overprotective.”

“Overprotective of his  _ things, _ ” I thought to myself.

“It all worked out in the end for you. I want to see you out in the field now. Test your skills in a real-life crisis.”

“You do?” Sango smiled and nodded. “Like… against a real demon?”

She laughed. “Kagome, this place is filled with real demons. You do know that right?”

“Is this you sharing confidential information with me?” I didn’t want to know. If I knew then I’d have to stay. “I’d rather not know if that means I have to…”

“Calm down, Kagome. It’s not common knowledge but it’s not as if it’s a big secret that there are demons here. The real secret is,” she leaned in and my heart leapt into my throat, “who we are and what we use those demons for.” Sango turned and left me there, returning to the man standing a few feet away that I hadn’t noticed the entire time. “Get changed. You’ll be heading out with the team in an hour.”

oOo

How was I supposed to ‘get ready’ when I had no clue what I was getting ready for? Other than a mission of some sorts. I left my borrowed t-shirt on and switched my sweats to jeans; the only pair I had here since I arrived three days ago and still had no other clothes than the ones I came in and the ones given to me. Which were all uniform like for a workout. They reminded me of the clothes they show FBI and Military trainees in films and on tv wearing.

My ‘room’ looked like the ones in the movies too; small and cold. The single bed took up most of the space and there wasn’t a mirror. So I had no clue what I looked like but I wasn’t exactly trying to impress. Just survive as I pushed the heavy door to the hall open with all my strength.

Inuyasha was waiting for me, leaning against the wall across from my door similar to how Koga had been. He said nothing, grabbing my hand and pulling me along by it. Sango stood by the elevator doors (a different one than the elevator I came down in originally) with a few men in kevlar. She was still rocking a suit like we were going to a meeting. 

We stood for a few seconds (doing nothing) and when I was about to ask, Miroku jogged up. “Ready.”

Sango pulled out a key card to turn on the elevator and one of the military like men stepped up to me with a hood. Only to have Inuyasha push him back. “She doesn’t need it.”

“She hasn’t proved her worth yet,” the Military man answered firmly.

Inuyasha still had my hand and squeezed it; not in comfort, but in anger and the guy stepped back. I couldn’t see Inuyasha’s face but if I went off the guy that had been in it, I didn’t want to see. I wanted a hood so I didn’t have to stay. Since they didn’t push it, I decided it must not be a big deal this time. 

I still squeezed my eyes shut tight and let Inuyasha lead me around. Even without my sight, I knew he was pouting about it. He even yanked me a few times like he was trying to scare me into looking. I didn’t open them until I was loaded into a car. It was a large SUV like the one I was brought here in. I made sure not to look out the front window as it was the only one not blacked out. 

“Looks like we have a vampire running around.” Miroku started out of nowhere from the front passenger seat. “Three victims already. All in and around the same area. What is that fool thinking?”

“It’s thinking it can hide in plain sight,” Inuyasha answered, sitting next to me with our thighs touching. “Vampires are vain and selfish.”

“That’s true,” Miroku said without protest. “How are we going to use Kagome?”

“Excuse me?” I blurted, pissed again already.

Inuyasha grabbed my knee and squeezed. “He just means, how are we going to utilize your powers. Just like we’re going to utilize mine and Miroku’s.”

“Oh yeah?” I said, pushing his hand off my leg and leaning towards where Miroku sat. “Are you a toy too?”

Inuyasha pulled me back harshly by the back of my shirt (nearly ripping it) while Miroku chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I am. Since I’m like you, human with ‘gifts’.”

I knew it! I knew Miroku wasn’t like Inuyasha, Koga, or Shippo. I couldn’t explain it but I could just… feel it. A difference between us and them. Different but the same. 

We came to a stop, Inuyasha pulled on a ball cap, and we hopped out. The sun was bright and warm, which was confusing, but that question was on pause as I took in my surroundings. “Tokyo? I’m in Tokyo?” There was no mistaking the Shibuya crossing before me. Flooded with people, I was all the more confused. “This is where we’re going to find a Vampire?”

Inuyasha had my hand again, holding on tight even while I tried to pull free. There were a lot of people staring and he was perfectly fine with the public display of intimacy? I tugged on his hand and he tugged on his hat like the two were synonymous. Dragged along, Miroku and Inuyasha worked their way through the crowd. I had been to Tokyo a few times but never like this. I wasn’t used to such large crowds or walking through them. 

I was sure that was why Inuyasha was holding my hand in the first place.

There were still a lot of people around us but that didn’t stop Miroku. He already stood out in his strange robes anyway as he rounded in on me and Inuyasha. “The incidents were recorded to happen mostly in the daytime at this club,” he said while pointing, “a bit seedy so I can see why the vampire likes it.”

I glanced towards the place Miroku pointed. Seedy was an understatement, the place was a hole in the ground. Literally. All I could see of it was some stairs to the basement of a building and a red-colored window next to the steel door. We moved as a group to the club and before we went in, Inuyasha threaded his fingers with mine.

Miroku knocked and said a few hushed words about needing a ‘release’ and was let in. The tall and skinny man at the door stopped us though, staring hard at me and the hand that Inuyasha held. Inuyasha let go only to grab my hip instead, pulling me in tight to his side with an arm around my waist. “We need a quiet place to be alone. Off the books.”

The sneer that grew on the man’s face made my stomach turn. Inuyasha carried me across the threshold and into the den. 

A hallway of doors and a large opening at the end, it was anyone’s guess where the ‘Vampire’ could be. “We should split up.”

Inuyasha glared at Miroku who stood his ground. But relented on the issue and his hold on me. “Fine.”

I couldn’t believe he let me go. Walking away and on to check out the rooms. I expected Inuyasha to stay by my side for some reason. But why would he? My brain was trying to wrap around the strange expectations I had while I wandered. Miroku and Inuyasha were checking out rooms. I had a feeling I didn’t want to know what was in them so I found myself walking to the end of the hall. It opened to a lounge. It was short and empty; the couches that were once lavish but now tattered were empty. 

Bead shades separated the next room from the lounge. It was dark with only blacklights. It made the people inside look even more creepy, their eyes and teeth glowing. They were all human though (my fear making them seem worse) it was something I could just tell. It all started with monkey demon’s attack and I didn’t mean after I popped my bubble of power inside me. I knew something was up with that guy as soon as I saw him and now that I’d been around Inuyasha and Shippo more, it was clear it had something to do with them being demons. 

It was why I knew the guy standing at the back of the room alone was the one we were looking for. 

Once my eyes landed on him, he was next to me. He stared into my eyes with his red ones and it was far from comforting like when Inuyasha had done it to me when we first met. “Mmmmm…. The legendary teal eyes. What’s a morsel like you doing here?” Lifting a hand, he tried to touch me. The back of his hand touched the skin of my cheek and he hissed as he retched it back. “Hmmm, powerful. I didn’t know the teal eyes had been reborn? I ate one once, you know.”

“What?”

“But she wasn’t as strong as you are. If I ate you, I’d live another thousand years, easily.” He grabbed the back of my head hard and hissed but didn’t let go.

I pushed on his chest for my freedom but his hold was strong. So instead, I touched his face. With my hands on his cheeks, he screamed and shoved me back hard. He was growling, stomping up to my prone body now on the floor. His red eyes glowed like fire while I barely got to a sitting position. 

Before he could try to touch me again, I was strangely sucked back by a strong gust of wind and the Vampire’s glowing glare was blocked by glowing hair. Inuyasha’s hair glowed even more in the blacklights. His hat was missing and his fuzzy white ears looked like a caution sign. The people around must have gotten a clue or something as they started to scream and scatter from the den of darkness. What they were doing there in the first place… well, it was probably a good thing they got a good scare from this place. 

Inuyasha must have had the guy by the neck because he sounded weird when he spoke again. “You’re… you’re a demon too… why…”

“Because you touched my things. And I don’t like that.”

“Wh… who are you…”

Inuyasha chuckled and Miroku appeared at my side, helping me to my feet. “You mean you haven’t heard of me? Maybe you know my father then? Inu no Tashio?”

“Th… the… the great dog general?! You’re his son?!!”

“That’s right, asshole.” Inuyasha had a cockiness to his tone that made me roll my eyes.

The Vampire laughed though and it sounded creepy. “Looks like you inherited the same weaknesses as him…”

I wasn’t sure what it was but it was coming at us fast. So fast, all I could think or do was shove Miroku hard. It shocked him, he hadn’t been paying attention and I had the advantage of surprise. It was why he hit the floor on his ass while I tried to fall. But something was holding me up.

It hurt, whatever it was, looking down to find four long talons sticking out of my stomach. I don’t know why, but I looked behind me too, seeing the talons stretch out through my back a good five inches. 

They suddenly retracted and I hit the floor on my knees. Before the rest of me fell, arms caught me. Inuyasha’s eyes were glowing again only this time they weren’t gold. They were red like the demon’s. I still didn’t feel fear. Actually, I didn’t feel anything. Not even my toes.

“Go get the others. Tell them the Vampire is handled and we’re coming out.” Inuyasha spoke to Miroku like he was in a trance. I think Miroku listened, he didn’t say anything and his presence disappeared. “Kagome, you’re going to die.”

I tried to laugh because that was obvious, but it came out as a cough. “No shit.”

I couldn’t feel myself bleeding but I could feel my energy draining. It was like falling asleep when you’re really tired but want to stay awake. I didn’t want to die but I didn’t have a choice. This was why I didn’t want this life, I knew I was just going to get killed. 

“Do you want to die?” I stared at Inuyasha hard and knew he got my answer. “I can say your life but you will depend on my from then on. You’ll have to make a contract with me to stay by my side. Otherwise, you’ll die. Do we have a deal?”

“Stay… by your side??” It seemed like a stupid question as I laid dying in his arms. Maybe he didn’t know how sexy he was because right now, staying in his arms for life sounded really good. “Okay.”

Inuyasha lifted his arm to his mouth and I thought he was going to talk into the bracelet like last time. But he said nothing, producing long fangs and sinking them into his arm. A few blinks and he lifted me towards him. I really wished I wasn’t so numb. I would have loved to know what Inuyasha’s mouth felt like as he kissed me. It wasn’t until I felt something sliding down my throat that I realized he had opened my lips. Slowly, I started to feel again and what I felt was Inuyasha’s tongue as it swept around in my mouth. 

The rest of me was still limp as Inuyasha lifted me higher. I had no choice but to let my body bow back in his hold while he continued to press our mouths together. Warmth flooded my body removing the cold chill of death from my bones. I didn’t understand it but I knew Inuyasha had saved me. The numbness went away and the pain returned but it quickly disappeared too. 

When Inuyasha finally pulled back, his eyes were back to gold; honey that dripped onto my soul to give me sweet dreams as I succumbed to sleep.

oOo

The room I woke in… it wasn’t mine. Not the one I had back at home and not the one I was given when I was taken by an unknown organization. This room was five times the size and filled with personal items like books and sheets that weren’t white and over starched. 

There wasn’t anything telling me who the room belonged to but it was a bit masculine so I had to assume it wasn’t mine. With no windows and the clock in the room missing, I had no concept of time. It felt like I was back in the basement but that didn’t make sense either with me nearly dying during my first ‘mission’.

My heart raced and my stomach lifted. Inuyasha kissed me. He kissed  _ me _ ? He  _ kissed _ me! Wait… more importantly. 

I stopped my girl freak out and started a new straight-up freakout; pulling back the shirt (not mine and not my size either) to feel my stomach. It was whole. I searched my back too and it was also closed. No wound. Only a small pink mark on my stomach of proof of anything. 

Throwing the thick covers on myself; bare legs meeting my eyes that was just too much to deal with at the moment. Because I was alone in a strange room and the only thing that looked like it belonged to me was a pale pink dress that was slung over a cloth-covered chair in the room. 

It fit perfectly and I let that settle in my brain as I found the door to make my exit. There was only a little shock when I fell into the hallway of the same basement compound. But with everything else, it was a drop in the bucket. I was more focused on the cold floor under my bare feet and the swish of the dress’s hem on my thighs. It was all confusing and strange but the main thing was; I was alive.

  
  


That usurped everything else until I found a large room that was filled with familiar (but still strange) faces. “There she is!”

They were applauding; Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Sango, and even a few of the nameless goons that were circling the place all the time. The hall had been familiar but as I stood in the incredibly homey space (resembling a large family room with couches, a tv, even a foosball table) that was decked out as if it was some kind of party and I wondered if I was somewhere new.

“Where am I?”

Shippo danced closed to me but still kept a safe distance. “You’re in the living quarters of the facility.”

“Oh? And what was I in before? The guest house?”

Sango laughed (probably because it was true) and handed me a small wallet. “Here you go.”

I opened it to find a weird badge and key card. It had the same symbol as the sweats I was forced to wear for a week. “What’s this?”

“You’re in!” Koga yelled, holding up a glass of unknown liquid. “Welcome to our little demon hunting club!”

“Huh?”

Sango grabbed me and turned me to her attention. “Now I can tell you where you are. You are in the top-secret basement facility of Daw’ Alqamar!”

My nose scrunched on instinct at the name. “Um… Daw’ Alqamar? What’s with that name?”

Sango giggled and I caught the smile Miroku passed the ‘boss’. “It was established a long time ago by an Arab nation that eventually grew to a worldwide organization.”

Shippo jumped up and down with child-like excitement. “It means moonlight! Because they used to believe demons could only come out at night.”

“It’s run by the Church.” Sango interrupted.

“The Church? Which church?”

Sango grinned. “All of them.”

“All religions recognize the existence of demons,” Miroku added, taking over, “Catholicism, Christianity, Judaism, even Islam know that demons are a real threat in our world. So they fund us and keep us secret while we keep the world from falling into the pits of hell.”

I was listening, I really was, but at the same time, I was looking for white ears. It was subconscious, entering the room and searching for Inuyasha almost automatically to the point that I didn’t realize I was until I came up empty.

“Don’t worry. Inuyasha will be here in a minute.” Shippo answered when I didn’t ask. “You like the party? It was my idea!”

Just as I was wondering how old Shippo was, a cup was thrusted into my view. “Thirsty?” Koga was wearing a lopsided grin as he held out a red solo cup before my face. I took it just to get him to stop then looked down at the contents. It was red inside too. Like blood. “Don’t get excited, it’s just juice.”

Was it my racing heart that gave me away? The sight of the red liquid had a strange effect on me; a mixture of fear and excitement. Not because I wanted to drink blood but because it reminded me of being in Inuyasha’s arms for some reason.

“I knew you’d join the family.” Shippo continued like things were normal. He was genuinely just happy to have me here. “You look really pretty by the way.”

“Careful, Shippo, you don’t want to be caught hitting on the Pet,” Miroku warned.

Instantly offended, I nearly tossed my drink in Miroku’s face. “What did you just call me?”

Backing up, Miroku had his hands up and Sango snickered at him. “Nothing personal. I’m just repeating what I was told.”

I was ready to pounce (and find out what my touch did to someone like Miroku) when arms wrapped around my middle. Grabbed mid-jump, I continued to be in the air as my back was pressed into Inuyasha’s chest. If there was any doubt it was him; my bare arms brushed his and he didn’t even flinch. “One of these days, I’m not going to save your ass, Miroku. I’m just going to sit back and watch one of the many tear you to pieces.”

Miroku laughed nervously. It was the first time I noticed but everyone seemed to tense when Inuyasha was around. Not a lot but enough to be noticed. Did they all fear him? I guess I should too… but after I got out of his annoying snuggle hold. “Let go of me.”

“A Pet should at least say ‘please’ when speaking to her owner.”

I growled and pushed hard at his arms around my middle. “I’m not your damn Pet!”

Everyone cringed and turned away, distancing themselves from us while Inuyasha kept me pinned to him. I could feel his nose pressed into the back of my head and for some reason, my anger slipped away like magic. Which only frustrated me; I didn’t like anyone controlling me like that. Especially someone like Inuyasha who had his lips pressed to the back of my neck as he spoke to mess with me. “I know you remember, so stop playing around.”

His lips closed around my skin and pressed a small kiss to my spine. It shivered in response. “What are you talking about?!”

I could feel his head move; pushing against mine as he placed his mouth at my ear. “You were dead. And you agreed to stay by my side if I saved your life. You’re my pet now.”

“Could you be any more degrading!!” I roared.

But Inuyasha just laughed, squeezing me a little tighter. “It’s what you are. You are under my care now, forever. If you leave; your body will eventually get weak unless I continue to give you my blood.”

“Your… blood?” Flashes of Inuyasha’s mouth on mine flashed in my head; how he had bit himself before he kissed me, the warmth that flooded my body, how the pain slowly disappeared,.... and Inuyasha’s tongue in my mouth. “You… you kissed me! Had.. your way with my mouth!!”

“Is that your way of asking for more? Cause I’ll give you all the tongue you want.” I growled and returned to trying for my escape. Everyone was busy with the ‘party’ and not helping me in the slightest as Inuyasha dropped me only to spin me to face him. “I’ll be the one responsible for you from now on.” He knocked the drink I still had in my hand (somehow) to the floor. “No one else.”

I glared up at him while sneaking peeks at the tight t-shirt he wore. It made my skin warm and I internally cursed myself for looking. “I don’t need…”

He cut me off, grabbing me up and pressing his lips to mine. It started out gentle enough but then grew in length and passion. I was pushing on him for release. With a party behind us, I didn’t want to think what kind of show we were giving. 

Why was that my main concern? Inuyasha was messing with me again and having his way with my mouth. 

I got a tiny inch, just enough for me to move my jaw and speak. “Stop doing as you please… I’m not a toy….”

Inuyasha ignored me, or at least, I thought he did as he went back to what was turning out to be a long kiss. But then he pulled away and spoke just as I had, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. “You’re not a toy, you’re a pet. And that’s much better…”

To be continued…..


End file.
